The Black Swan
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: A kingdom is ended by Kasaru's hand he holds the prince captive for two years, along with his best friend. Two years later, a new hope arrives. Crossover with 'The Swan Princess'. Yaoi


This is a Yu Yu Hakusho story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, Supernatural Activities, AU, OCs, OOC, Crossover, more warnings might come. This story is a crossover with 'The Swan Princess'.

Characters:

The Swan: Hiei

The Prince: Kurama

The Prince's Best Friend: Kazuma

The Prince's Bodyguard and other Best friend: Youko

Bodyguard's Secret Lover: Kuronue

The Queen: Genkai

The Swan's Best friend: Yusuke

The Evil Sorcerer: Kasaru

The Evil Sorcerer's Son: Sniper

Other characters will be explained throughout the story.

Pairings: Read story to find out!

* * *

Prologue

Long ago, in a beautiful kingdom, lived a young and beautiful prince by the name of Hiei. He was the kingdom's pride and joy, loved by many royalties from other kingdoms, but no one loved him more than his parents. They cherished him as if he was a precious treasure; like a beautiful ruby, like his eyes were.

Hiei had a best friend named Yusuke. When they were little, they always were together, never apart; but then tragedy struck. Yusuke's parents were killed, and he went missing. The people of the kingdom tried desperately to find the young boy, but there was no luck. The murder of Yusuke's parents went unsolved.

Hiei went into a great depression; his heart used to be so warm, but it seemed to become colder. Hiei was still a happy young prince, but at times, he seemed so heartless; he felt in his heart that he would never meet anyone like Yusuke. Years went by, when Yusuke went missing, Hiei was ten; five years went by when a new tragedy struck.

It was the night of his sixteenth birthday; a beautiful night for a party. All the people from the villages in his kingdom were invited, as were most of the royalties from other kingdoms. But in the party, unknown to the king and queen, there was someone who most defiantly was not supposed to be anywhere near their kingdom or their son, yet on that night, he was at Hiei birthday party.

The party was to go on until the strike of midnight; but it wouldn't last that long. Near the time of ten, the chandler lights blew out; everything was dark. Only at the time, did Hiei's mother sense the evil force's power.

"Guards, get Hiei out of here, now!!!" The queen yelled.

Despite the darkness, the guards succeeded with the orders and 'safely' got Hiei out of the palace. The other guards that did not leave with Hiei, showed all of the guests safely out of the palace. But, all of the guests, except for the evil one got out, the evil one stayed behind in the ballroom with the king and queen. The king was the first to speak.

"Kasaru, you know you are not welcomed here." The king said. "What are you doing back in the kingdom?"

"I want your son." Kasaru said. "He's the perfect one for me."

"That's not true!!!" The queen yelled. "Hiei has a soul that is good; your soul is pure evil."

"Once I have his heart, I'll turn him evil; but I won't be able to do that with you two alive." Kasaru said as he raised his hand.

The king and queen disappeared from the spots they were, just before two explosions erupted on those exact spots.

The king and queen reappeared behind Kasaru.

"You will never lay a hand on my son!" The king yelled as he drew his sword; with one swing, Kasaru was beheaded on the spot.

"That was too easy." The queen whispered.

"That it was." Kasaru's voice rang.

The king and queen didn't even have a chance when they blew up into flames; screams of pure pain rang from them as they fell to the ground; their bodies were slowly burned to ash. Kasaru watched in pure happiness.

"Now for my future love." Kasaru said as he disappeared.

* * *

The guards had placed their prince in a horse-drawn carriage and rushed him away from the kingdom. As they rode, Hiei's heart broke; he sensed something, the loosing of his parents lives. His eyes flashed and tears streamed from them.

"Mama, papa…" He whispered.

Just then, the carriage came to a sudden stop. Hiei heard all of the guards screaming and yelling; then loud explosions. Hiei stayed in his carriage, too frightened to move. When everything was quiet, Hiei got curious, because everything was too quiet. Slowly, he moved closer to the carriage door, he pressed his ear on it; he heard nothing, not even the crickets of the night.

He decided that he was going to look outside. He twisted the knob of the little door and slowly opened it; he poked his head outside and saw nothing. He stepped out onto the step and stood up; he jumped off the step, but tripped over something and fell to the ground. Hiei stood up and looked over himself for scratches and bruises, then he turned around to see what he tripped over.

When he saw what he tripped over, he didn't see what, he saw who. It was the body of the captain guard; but Hiei could tell the body was dead, from the way it was burned and bleeding. Hiei screamed and scrambled back; he looked down at the body for another moment before he turned and started running.

He ran as fast as he could (he isn't a demon so you can see him when he runs). He ran through bushes, past trees, across bridges, until he came to a little pond. By the time he reached there, he was in tears again. He walked up to the bond and collapsed on his knees.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself.

"Stay here with me." A voice said.

Hiei stood quickly and whirled around, only to come face to face with Kasaru.

"Who are you?!" Hiei yelled.

"I'm Kasaru beautiful prince." Kasaru said bowing. "And soon, you'll be my lover."

"I will not." Hiei said. "I don't even know you."

"Hiei, stay away from him!!!" A loud voice yelled.

Out of nowhere, a black cat jumped in front of Hiei and glared at Kasaru.

"Keep away from him Kasaru!!!" The cat yelled.

"And what can you possibly do about it?" Kasaru asked. "Scratch me to death?"

"Hiei run!!!" The cat yelled.

"I can't move." Hiei said.

It was true, Hiei really couldn't; he felt as if something was holding him down to his spot, but nothing was there.

"My spell is working." Kasaru said. "You're not going anywhere!"

The cat looked at Hiei, its brown eyes flashing with worry. Hiei looked down into the cat's eyes, his eyes widened.

"Yusuke…" Hiei whispered.

"Yes, it's me Hiei." Yusuke said. "We'll get out of here."

"Stop talking cat!" Kasaru snarled as he waved his hand.

Out of nowhere, an explosion erupted from where Yusuke was standing; Yusuke was thrown from when he was standing into a tree.

"Yusuke!!!" Hiei yelled.

"Don't worry about him my pet." Kasaru said as he walked up to Hiei. "He'll be fine."

Hiei looked over at Yusuke, that cat wasn't moving; it didn't even look like he was breathing.

"What do you want?!" Hiei yelled.

"Your hand in marriage." Kasaru said.

"Drop dead!!!" Hiei snarled. "I'll never marry scum like you!"

Kasaru raised his hand and gave Hiei a swift slap to his face.

"You will marry me, or you'll suffer the consequences." Kasaru said.

"I'd rather die than marry you." Hiei said.

Kasaru glared at the young prince, then walked off. He stopped just a few feet away from Hiei. He started chanting in a strange language, both Hiei and Yusuke began to glow; both of them floated into the air. Kasaru continued chanting, even as Hiei struggled to get back down to the ground. Soon, the chanting came to a stop; Hiei and Yusuke dropped to the ground with two loud thumps.

"Until you say yes to marrying me…" Kasaru said. "Every morning you and Yusuke will suffer the consequences of my curse."

Hiei glared at Kasaru as the sorcerer disappeared. Once Hiei was sure that Kasaru was gone, he quickly rushed over to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, Yusuke, please wake up." Hiei said as he gently shook the cat. Hiei jumped back when Yusuke started glowing; slowly, his body morphed from cat to human. Hiei watched in amazement at Yusuke's body when it was done morphing. "Yusuke, wake up Yusuke." Hiei said as he shook his shoulder.

Yusuke woke up, sat up, and looked around groggily. He slowly brought one of his hands up to rub his eyes; then he stopped rubbing.

"What the…" Yusuke whispered as he looked at his hand, he looked over his body and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "I have my body back!!!" Yusuke yelled as he got up, but he fell right back down; that made Hiei laugh.

"You can't walk on two feet!" Hiei laugh.

"Can you please stop laughing and help me?" Yusuke asked in a peeved voice.

Hiei quickly helped his friend up and helped him walking around until he could finally do it on his own again.

"I can't believe it, I have my body back." Yusuke said as he hugged himself. "What did you do to Kasaru?"

"Nothing, he did something to us." Hiei said.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"He set a new curse on us when I said I won't marry him." Hiei said. "He said we'll suffer the consequences until I say yes."

"What do you think will happen?" Yusuke asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Hiei said.

All that night, the two played around with each other; playing the games they played when they were little, until the sun began to rise.

When the sun's light began to show, Hiei and Yusuke began to feel funny.

"What happening to us?" Yusuke asked.

"The curse…" Hiei said.

Their bodies began glowing, their bodies began going through changes. When the glowing stopped, they found themselves a lot closer to the ground than they remembered.

"Yusuke, you're a cat again." Hiei said.

Yusuke looked down at his paws.

"Don't remind me." He said as he turned around to Hiei; his eyes widened. "Oh Hiei…"

"What?" Hiei asked.

"You're…You…" Yusuke tried to speak, but he was too shocked to make a straight sentence.

Hiei walked over to the pond; he let out a scream from when he saw in his reflection. He saw a swan. But he was different from all the other swans; he had black shiny feathers, and his eyes remained ruby red, and at the top of his head, was a golden crown with a ruby in the center.

"What has he done to me?!" Hiei screeched.

"I see that you don't like the change." Kasaru's voice rang.

"No, I don't." Hiei snarled.

Kasaru appeared in front of Hiei and bent down in front of him.

"I'll change you back into a human, and also Yusuke, if you only become my husband." Kasaru said.

"I'd rather be dinner." Hiei said.

"Fine!" Kasaru spat as he stood. "You and Yusuke will be animals during the day, but humans during the night. This will happen to the both of you until you say that you will marry me!!!"

Hiei's hopes of being human again were dashed; never in an eternity will he ever bring himself to saying yes to Kasaru.

Kasaru disappeared.

"Enjoy your days!!!" He laughed.

Hiei and Yusuke remained in the forest for two years, until a new hope came for them in the most unexpected form.

To be continued…

* * *

How was it? Good or Bad? In between?

Please review and let me know!!!


End file.
